


Under the Moonlight

by ccbgb



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Hurt No Comfort, Miscarriage, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccbgb/pseuds/ccbgb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair wakes when he realizes his Warden is not next to him. He discovers her surrounded by the bloody sheets.<br/>Again.<br/>Short one-shot drabble to make myself sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moonlight

Alistair’s eyes forced themselves open. His bedmate’s warmth had left him alone beneath the covers. Moonlight shivered its way through the window, illuminating the room in a pale glow. He looked over to her side of the bed.

Her body was curled in a fetal position facing away from him, her body shuddering underneath the thick blankets. Alistair propped himself on one elbow. He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder. His Warden let out a hollow moan. Something was wrong, something had-

Realization.

Alistair lifted the blankets from around her body, bracing himself. In the cold moonlight he saw the dark stains covering her thighs and the bedding around her. He stared at the stains, body frozen, mind blank. She didn’t move and continued her silent, wracking sobs. With measured movement, he slowly replaced the blanket, allowing their pain to hide in the darkness.

He knew he should comfort her. He knew that she needed him. But, Maker forgive him, he couldn’t right now. He just couldn’t.

Alistair left the bed and threw on a robe. He did his best to close the door behind him gently but once he was in the hall he broke into a run.

Down the hallway. Through the dining hall. Through the kitchen. Out the servant’s door. The cool night air welcomed him, chilling the sweat on his brow. He stood outside that door, looking up at the stars. They were brilliant tonight.

Alistair collapsed, hands to his face, loud sobs escaping his throat.

 _This one made it twelve weeks,_ he thought. _Two more than last time._

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god why did i write this just shoot me


End file.
